Narcissa
by TheWhaleSaidI'mLucky
Summary: This is Narcissas first year in the Hogwarts x


**P.S - Harry Potter and all related characters are property of J.K. Rowling. c:**

* * *

I woke up and my first thought was '' I'm finally going to the Hogwarts.''. I was too excited about it, because my older sisters , Bellatrix and Andromeda, have already studied there.  
It was Andromeda's 2nd year, and she's sorted in to Gryffindor, not like all Black's who always get sorted in to Slytherin.  
I hope I will be in Slytherin, like my 2nd older sister Bellatrix. It was her 4th year in Hogwarts.  
I really love my sisters, but my favourite sister was Andromeda. She was kind, not like Bella, evil and who liked to torture animals. She Already knew all the Unforgivable courses, they're both like night and day. Of course Bella is the night, the dark one, but Dora the day, the bright one.  
Actually I was the favourite child, I had pretty blue eyes, blonde hair, and pale skin. Like my mother said '' You look like an Angel, Narcissa'' . I always got the prettiest things, yummiest chocolate. I'm the heir of Druella and Cygnus Black's.  
I bet my sisters are jealous, especially Bella!I think that's the reason why she tortures everyone, she wants all that atettion, all that love. I think my mother didn't love her because she was evil.  
Dora was hated too , because she got sorted in to Griffindor, she was like a Blood-Traitor, and she likes Mudbloods . I heard that she's dating a Mud-blood called Ted Tonks, but I hope it's just the rumors. And she had other opinions about pure-bloods and mud-bloods. She thought, they all ar...- I think that's why Mom and Dad doesn't love her. But I don't care, she will always be my sister.  
''CISSA! You have to wake up,'' said Bella '' if you won't, then you will miss Hogwarts, and then you'll be dumb as shit. SO GET YOUR ASS OFF THE BED.''  
''Bellatrix,'' asked Andromeda '' could you, please, stop swearing? It's only her first year, and I guess, she's worried.''  
''Ugh, fine. Dear Cissy, our little Angel, could you please get your ass off the bed?'' Bella asked sarcastically .  
''NO! I won't wake up, I wanna miss my first year of Hogwarts,'' I yelled at the sisters, '' and...could you talk a little bit quieter? I'm trying to fall asleep again.'' I was mad, because of Bellatrix. She always yelled, and she made fun of me because I wasn't going to the Hogwarts, she always said ''Ohhh, I learnt so much, ow, poor Cissa, you should've seen it. It's so sad that we can't use magic outside of school'' and I was like'' Thank you, Merlin, for saving me.''  
And now she's gonna ruin my first day of Hogwarts. Great!

Then Andromeda came in my room and said. '' Oh, don't worry about Bellatrix, my love. ''  
''I'm not worrying about her..I just don't understand why she has to be so mean..''  
''I know, but don't let her ruin your day,'' said Dora, '' let's make your hair pretty.''  
She braided my hair and she gave me a really nice necklace, and she put it around my neck, and I was so suprised :'' Dora, why? It's your favourite.''  
''It's okay, I just wanted to do something nice for you that's all''  
''Thank you,'' I said and hugged her '' it's really pretty, I look like a PRINCESS today.  
''Of course, you always look like a princess,'' Dora said'' you better hurry up, you don't want to miss a breakfast.''  
''Of course I don't. I have to wear that muggle white dress. Eugh'' I said  
Andromeda rolled her eyes and said, '' Okay''  
After a while I went to the dining room. There was Bella, Mom, Dad and Dora. (of course there were house-elves too, but I don't usually count them)  
''Oh, Cissa, my love, you look great!'' Said Mother  
''Thank you, mum, I have to look great, because it's my first day, right?''  
''Haha, of course,'' said mum  
I sat next to Andromeda. The house elf gave me a plate with food. And I started to eat.

* * *

I'm already in Hogwarts Express. I'm sitting with Bellatrix, Rabastan, Rodolphus Lestranges and Lucius Malfoy. They're all from Bella's year and Slytherins. (p.s. I think Bella is dating with Lucius)  
I had a choice to sit with Andromeda, but then I saw Ted Tonks and other Griffindors so I refused.

nightmare and her friends. Actually before the train left, she warned me, if woldn't stay calm or if I would interrupt her, then I can sit with these blood-traitors and mudbloods.

Lucius is handsome, I like his eyes, they're blue, cold blue, and straight blonde hair. But also he scares me little bit. Rabastan and Rodlphus I have seen before, they parents are good friends with mine.

Bella, wasn't that rude, she was nice to me (of course, I should be happy about it, but it sacares me) . I think, she wanna make a good impression on Luicus, or maybe on Lestrange brothers. I don't know.

Bella is talking with Rodolphus and I'm listening, but all I can hear is that, how much they hate MUD-BLOODS and HALF-BLOODS , but I say nothing., of course, I don't wanna get in the trouble.

So then I see something, Lucius is staring at me, and I'm staring back,and then he finally speaks to me.

''So, Narcissa, you are Bellatrix younger sister?''

''Yeah, and you are…from Bella's year, huh?'' and then I add '' and her boyfriend, right?''

Bella stopped talking with Rodolphus, and she looked furius., Rodolphus started coughing,, Rabastan started laughing like a crazy but Lucius looked surprised and the he said '' Haha, yes and no. Bella is from my year, but we're not dating. We are just friends. Why-''

'' Sorry, Lucius,'' Bella interrupted '' but I have to talk with my sister. Come on Narcissa we have to talk'' She stood up and took my hand and pushed it.

''Um..I don't wanna to talk—''

''Hm..I don't care,'' Bella rolled her eyes, I know she was embarrased,'' excuse me, we have to talk with my sister''

''Bellatrix it's okay, really—''

''Sorry, Lucius for interrupting you '' I said and then I turned to Bella,'' I will go to my sister Andromeda and sit with her, okay?''

''YES! Go there immideatley, go and sit with those blood-traitors and mud-bloods,'' Bellatrix looked angry, '' and Narcissa, I hope you'll get sorted into the Huflerpuff. And get burnt off the family tree''

I had tears in my eyes I get up and said "Thanks for the wise words, Bella. '' and then I turned back and said ''good Luck.''

And then I was gone.

I sat with Andromeda and Ted and other Gryffindors, they were nice, they weren't like Slytherins, serious and closed..They were loud and funny.

Andromeda asked me, why my eyes are wet, why I am crying. I said all the conversation between me and Lucius and Bellatrix. Then Ted interrupted into our conversation, and said I don't need to worry about them, they're just stupid and narrow-minded . But that wasn't true, Bella weren't narrow she was just...evil.

Ted Tonks, mudblood. He was nice, he was opposite to Luicius, I mean he was so funny, he portrayed Bellatrix when she is mad, or '''calmly'' Luicus. Or Rabastan.

Then I understood something, I don't want to get sorted into the Slytherin. I wanna be in the Gryffindor. But mom and dad will never forgive me, if I get sorted there. Sometimes I hate being Black. The pure-blood.

* * *

Well I got sorted in Slytherin. Of course.

The Sorthing hat wanted to put me in the Ravenclaw, but I begged her , that I would rather die than being sorted there.

So yeah, I'm in the Slytherin. Like all the Black's, except Andromeda.


End file.
